


Cock Rings and Bondage

by Dannibolt8



Series: Levi/Eren Holiday One-Shots [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BDSM, Dom Levi, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I don't even write gay fanfic, I honestly don't even know, M/M, May turn into a series of one-shots, One Shot, Smut, Why Did I Write This?, sub eren, there are other tags but spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:25:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4943140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dannibolt8/pseuds/Dannibolt8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren wakes up tied to his bed with a pissed off Levi looming over him....... problem is he doesn't know why and Levi's ready to inflict punishment......</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cock Rings and Bondage

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I got the idea for this after reading a crack fic my friends wrote and since I know how much they ship Levi/Eren I decided to write a one-shot...... anywho I'd just like to apologise from now if it's terrible but I have never written gay fanfic (love to read it but never written) so please bear with me.

"Eren...... Eren....."

I heard someone faintly calling my name....

"Eren wake the fuck up"

Scratch that.... it was Levi calling me, followed by a slap to my face. I slowly opened my eyes to see Levi staring into my face intently. I tried to use my hand to smooth-en down my inevitable bedhead, only to realise it was tied to the bed. Seeing the confusion on my face, Levi sent me one of his rare smirks,

"Good you're up, now I'm sure you're wondering why you're tied to the bed.... well, to put it simply, you'll be staying in for the day."

I tried to protest but my cries were muffled by a gag, I only now noticed was there, though that didn't stop my cursing.

"Awww, still don't remember, oh Eren, you were a little too touchy-feely with Jean yesterday, and you know how I feel about people playing with what's mine,"

As he talked, his eyes grew colder, and his face got darker. I tried to tell him, though muffled, that nothing happened but he wouldn't listen, instead moving to shove a ginormous vibrator up my ass (almost level in size with Levi's dick), put a cock ring on me and clamps on my nipples. He knew I hated not being allowed to cum, so he only used it in punishments when he was really mad. He turned the vibrator on and were it not for the cock ring, I would have cum right then and there. I heard him chuckle, he clearly knew the distress I was in,

"Aww, poor Eren, you want to cum baby, don't you, well don't worry, I'll let you cum.... when I get back from training today,"

Levi said, sending me a devilish smirk. It haven't even been five minutes yet and I already couldn't handle this torture, far less for a whole day, I'd combust. Levi slowly to get dressed, every time he faced me, sending a smirk, to which I sent a curse. When he was done, he made his way towards me, running his hand through my hair,

"Don't worry Eren, I'm sure the time will go agonizingly slow, it'll be over in no time,"

I screamed through the gag, wishing I could punch him, but I knew even if I wasn't bound, I couldn't punch him, I could never punch Levi, never bring myself to hurt him purposely, just like I knew it would hurt him too much to leave me like this (well for a whole day, anyway), he'd be worrying too much about whether I could handle this. Levi's lips slowly turned up, forming a slight smile,

"You finally figured it out, I see Eren, and I was oh so hoping I'd be able to walk out the door before you realised, oh well I guess, the look on your face before was good enough,"

As he said this, his hand moved towards my cock, grasping the ring he had put there, he played with it for a bit before he slowly pulled it off, finally allowing me to cum, not even the gag could hold in my moans, and I saw Levi reach down to adjust his pants before starting to remove my bonds, the clamps and the vibrator. Leaving the gag for last, he pulled me up into a sitting position, moving to sit beside me on the bed before removing it, quickly shoving his mouth on mine. We gave each other feverish kisses, pulling one another back in whenever one tried to move away, roughly pulling each others hair, fighting for dominance (though we both knew Levi would win) it seemed to go on for hours, but I knew was only mere minutes. Eventually, we pulled away,

"You know I'm going to get you back for this right,"

I told him. Shaking his head he replied, with a sigh,

"Maybe next year Eren, I'll be expecting it today.... and Happy April Fool's"

**Author's Note:**

> So for those who may be confused by the ending.... the whole Levi punishing him, was all an elaborate April Fool's prank (I didn't even plan this, it just happened).... as to whether or not he asked Jean to be all touchy-feely with Eren as a basis for the prank is still up for debate.
> 
> I was thinking of continuing this as a series of holiday themed one-shots all leading up to the following April Fool's where Eren gets Levi back.... not sure if I'll have the time so updates will legit be whenever & i may or may not time it with holidays we're going through as well (so if u get a Halloween one-shot for Christmas, don't be surprised)... oh and the next holiday will be Easter... whether or not it will be fluffy or smutty will legit depend on my mood.


End file.
